The present invention relates generally to welding systems and, more particularly, to a welder having an integrated gas cylinder.
Welder power sources have become increasingly portable in recent years. This portability is largely the result of lighter unit weight and improved electrical components. One advancement in the area of electrical components has been the incorporation of inverter-type power sources. The application of an inverter power source has reduced the size and weight of welders and created usable space within the confines of the housing, while maintaining the ability to generate the outputs required for welding. Similarly, advances in battery technology allow the incorporation of an energy storage device in a welder to allow easy transport.
Improvements in wire feeder technology have also improved the ease of use and portability of a welder. Wire welding is generally believed to be easier to learn than conventional stick welding and as such, relatively inexperienced artisans can produce adequate results in relatively little time. As a result, due to the ease of use and versatility of application, many users prefer wire welding over conventional stick welding.
Space in any work environment is always at a premium. Whether the welder is used in the hobbyist's garage or the machine shop of an industrial plant, the size of the unit is always a design consideration. The space used by a welder is not limited to the dimensions of the power source itself but includes the ancillaries related to welding processes such as cables, consumables, and gas cylinders. The space required for the storage and maintenance of these items is another consideration associated with many welders.
Shielding gas cylinders provide gas to the welding process. This gas essentially encapsulates the welding process in order to protect the integrity of the weld from contaminants and also enhances arc performance during a welding process. The shielding gas is generally provided in very large and very heavy cylinders. The cylinders are constructed ruggedly to withstand the high pressure of the gas contained therein and the rigors of the workplace. A regulator is typically attached to the gas cylinder and allows the operator of the welding power source to control the amount of gas supplied to the welding process.
The size and weight of the gas cylinders significantly detracts from the portability of the welder. Additionally, attempts to move the welder and gas cylinder together presents an opportunity for inadvertent damage to the gas cylinder or to the regulator attached thereto unless a large cart is provided. Such carts however are large and typically constructed to accommodate large gas cylinders. Such construction generally results in a large and cumbersome device that is still difficult to maneuver in confined quarters.
It would therefore be desirable to design a system and method capable of generating the power necessary for welding having a housing that incorporated a gas cylinder and/or regulator all enclosed within the housing of the welder.